1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for performing image processing on moving picture data by using image processing information associated with the moving picture data.
2. Related Art
A technique for associating image processing control information concerning image processing conditions for image data with the image data is known, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-52002. The image processing control information is determined depending on a combination of an image generating device, such as a digital still camera, and an output device, such as a printer, so that the quality of images output from the output device can be improved. Accordingly, in an image processing apparatus, image processing (image quality adjustment) on image data is executed according to the image processing control information (image processing conditions) associated with the image data, thereby obtaining an output image reflecting the image output characteristics of the output device.
In the above-described known technique, however, the image processing control information is set based on the image output characteristics of the specific image output device. Accordingly, if an image output device exhibiting image output characteristics different from those of the specific image output device is used, the quality of the output image cannot always be improved, and also, the quality of the two image output devices is not always consistent.